True Destiny
by DigitalKolwoon
Summary: A mysterious stranger makes off with Operator 6O and the YoRHa Commander, with very bizarre yet noble intentions. Once he turns them into humans, they learn to adapt to life on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Operator 6O was sitting on her desk, typing on her computer relentlessly. Life at the Bunker was stressful for her, as she desperately wants to go to Earth so bad, but because of the orders she was given, she was unable to do so.

''I hate this job.'' 6O murmured, not hiding her contempt for the job.

Unknown to 6O, someone was watching her, and it's not a fellow Operator. As 6O continued typing on her computer, the YoRHa Commander arrived to check on her progress, and she wasn't as stern as she normally was.

''6O, you're not feeling well.'' said the Commander, then she asked her a question.

''You're still sad about 2B, aren't you?''

''Yeah. I guess so.'' 6O replied.

''It's been so long since she sent me that flower.''

''I know how you feel.'' the Commander continued. ''But as YoRHa units, we have a duty to uphold peace and stability on Earth. We all have orders to follow.''

''I understand.'' 6O replied cynically, trying to hide her self-loathing.

As 6O and the Commander continued talking, the mystery figure stealthily lined up a batch of stun darts on his hand, and placed two of the darts on his wrist gun, lining up his shots on 6O and the Commander, with the intent to knock them out.

''We all have a responsibility, 6O, for that we…''

The Commander felt a tingling sensation on her ankle. She looked at her ankle and noticed the stun dart lodged on her right boot, the tip of the dart having penetrated the thick fabric of the boot.

''Commander. What's wrong?'' 6O asked her, and saw the stun dart. She noticed too late that the mystery person has already lined up another shot, just as the Commander fell straight into unconsciousness and collapsed on the floor.

''Who are you?'' 6O asked the mystery person.

The mystery person responds by firing the dart at 6O, aiming for her right foot.

''Ow!'' 6O yelped, clutching her right foot, covered in her boot. She pulled the dart out quickly, but it was already too late, as the sedative had already started spreading into her body. Suddenly, she started feeling drowsy, as the effects of the sedative were setting in. Immediately afterwards, she collapsed unconscious on the floor.

The mystery person then proceeded to carry both the Commander and 6O to one of the Bunker's escape pods. Upon reaching the pod, he pressed the button and launched it, blasting away from the Bunker before the entirety of the bunker's occupants figured out he was there.

The mystery person, tenderly stroking 6O's and the Commander's chins, said the following:

''Now you will be free. I will free you of the restraints that bind you.''

The escape pod descended further and further, burning up in the atmosphere upon entry. The escape pod finally crashed in the desert floor, but the sound of sand muffled the crash, which proved advantageous to the mystery person, as it didn't wake 6O and the Commander. The mystery person proceeded to carry both 6O and the Commander out of the crashed pod. As he walked through the desert, he saw an old house nearby and entered it with 6O and the Commander still on his shoulders.

Upon entering the house, he gently placed both 6O and the Commander on support beams, tying their hands to the beams. After he finished tying them up, he waited for them to wake up.

''The two goddesses will be free from all their inhibitions, and I will be the one who will restore them to their majestic glory.''

6O and the Commander finally wake up, and as they attempted to stand up, they noticed their hands couldn't budge.

''Our hands are tied behind our backs.'' 6O said, having realized the predicament they were in.

''Who are you?'' the Commander asked the mystery person. ''Why did you kidnap us?''

The mystery person approached the Commander and gently placed his index finger on her left cheek.

''My name is Fayre, and I'm going to free you two from the restraints that bind you.''

The Commander and 6O were puzzled by Fayre's words.

''What do you mean free us from the restraints that bind us?'' 6O asked Fayre angrily. ''You tied us up!''

''6O, please!'' the Commander said, trying to calm 6O down before proceeding to ask Fayre. ''Be specific. What restraints are you talking about?''

Fayre pointed to the pairs of high heeled boots that the Commander and 6O were wearing. 6O was confused, while the Commander became intrigued.

''Our boots are the restraints you're talking about?'' 6O asked.

''That's right.'' Fayre said.

''Seriously? What's going on?!'' 6O asked again, trying to understand the situation. ''What is all this?''

''Basically, you are the ideal goddesses for my new world.'' Fayre said, stating his intentions. ''You see, I'm the last human on Earth and I have no God to speak of.''

''Me and 6O, goddesses of your world?'' the Commander asked Fayre.

''Well, it's not like we have much of a choice.'' 6O said.

''I'm going to miss that bunker.'' the Commander said.

Fayre proceeded to untie the Commander's hands from the support beams.

Back at the Bunker, the remaining Operators were working diligently on their stations, unaware of what happened with the Commander and 6O, when suddenly, the Commander herself appeared on their monitors, speaking to them directly.

''To all the brave and loyal soldiers of YoRHa, this is your Commander speaking. We must remember the fact that the war against the Machines is over. Because we have made defeated the Machines, we have no enemies to fight in the name of mankind. Now the Earth is at peace and prospering with mankind once again flourishing all over the planet. As a result, I will be stepping down from my responsibilities as Commander.''

The Operators and soldiers in the Bunker reacted with shock over the Commander's decision. As they react, Operator 21O noticed that 6O's seat was empty.

''Where's 6O?'' 21O asked.

''She's with me.'' the Commander said, revealing 6O, also untied by Fayre, standing right behind her.

''I know this is sudden, but please know that as long you're doing your jobs, YoRHa survives. Honestly, I believe that at times like this, YoRHa would be better off without me. Operator 21O.''

''Yes.'' 21O replied meekly.

''Starting now, you're the Commander of YoRHa.''

21O reacted with shock over the promotion.

''Take good care of our soldiers. They're your family now. This is my final command.''

''Yes, Commander.'' 21O said, her serious exterior having kicked in.

The Commander, having finished her speech, gave out the traditional cry.

''Glory to mankind.''

The entirety of YoRHa responded in kind.

''Glory to mankind!''

Once the transmission ended, 21O, in her new position as Commander, starts giving orders to the Operators in the Bunker.

''Well, back to work.''

''Yes, Commander.'' the remaining Operators said, and immediately returned to their posts.

At the old city, 2B and 9S were trekking through it when they listened in on the Council of Humanity's latest transmission.

''The Council of Humanity has a message for all the androids currently stationed on the surface. As of today, the Commander has resigned from her position and has been replaced by Operator 21O. With respect to the previous Commander's wishes, we believe that 21O will be an excellent leader all androids can look up to. The elite forces of YoRHa will continue to be a formidable force under 21O's command. May the future of humanity be blessed with immortality and prosperity. Glory to mankind.''

''The Commander resigned? And 21O's the new boss?'' 9S asked. ''My Operator?''

''Sure looks that way.'' 2B said. ''Speaking of Operators, I wonder how 6O's taking it.''

2B checked her log to contact 6O, unaware that she was at Fayre's house with the Commander, and sure enough, when she tried to contact 6O, the message indicated that 6O's seat was empty.

''6O's gone.'' 2B said.

''That can't be right.'' 9S replied, voicing his scepticism on the matter. ''The Commander resigns, 21O gets promoted and 6O suddenly disappears?''

''Let's not think about that right now.'' 2B said, trying to reassure 9S.

''Right. Let's keep moving.'' 9S replied.

2B and 9S continued their trek along the old city, blissfully unaware of where the Commander and 6O were.

Back at Fayre's house, 6O finally came to terms with her superior's resignation.

''So should I call you by your real name? White, isn't it?''

''Yes, that's right.'' White replied, having finally shed her responsibilities as YoRHa's Commander.

At that critical moment, Fayre returned, and the two women prepared for what Fayre had in store for them.

''You are my goddesses, and I will set you both free.''

Fayre kneeled down and started to unzip White's boots, as 6O watched anxiously.

As Fayre removed them, he looked at White's perfectly pedicured feet in awe, struck by their magnificence. Then he turned to 6O, who could only stay still as he slowly removed her thigh high boots, exposing her stockinged feet to him. 6O slightly wiggled her toes in the process.

''So pretty.'' Fayre said. ''You two have beautiful feet. I'm so glad I found you both.''

''Um. Thanks.'' 6O replied, blushing in the process.

''Come.'' Fayre said, directing White and 6O to a tunnel in his house. ''Let me show you something.''

Eager to find out what Fayre was directing them to, 6O plucked her stockings off and headed into the tunnel, completely barefoot.

''Well, here we are.'' Fayre said, revealing to White and 6O a big river of water.

''That's a lot of water.'' White replied, awestruck by the river.

''It's not just any water; this is the stream of immortality. You'll become a real human and be immortal at the same time.'' Fayre said, explaining the effects of the river.

''You mean, if we step into this river, we'll be human?'' 6O asked Fayre.

''That's right.'' Fayre replied.

Without hesitation, White and 6O walked into the river. Once they submerged, the river started illuminating itself in a huge light. The light was so big it engulfed the entire river.

Shortly afterward, White and 6O came out of the river, apparently unchanged. However, when they walked out the river, they suddenly felt the sensation of the sand coursing through their feet. At that moment, 6O's stomach started grumbling.

''So we're human…and I'm hungry.'' 6O said.

White's stomach started growling as well, causing her to sigh in slight dissatisfaction, but in the end it didn't matter. Now that White and 6O are human, they were no longer androids.

''Come on, let's have dinner.'' Fayre said, eagerly ushering White and 6O for a feast.


	2. Chapter 2

Fayre, White and 6O enjoyed their feast, all of them eating spaghetti to sate their hunger. The newfound humanity of White and 6O truly worked wonders for them.

''This spaghetti tastes great.'' 6O said, clearly enjoying her meal.

''My point exactly.'' White replied, also enjoying the spaghetti.

''I do want to ask you one thing though.'' 6O said to Fayre, then proceeded to ask him.

''Why are you obsessed with our feet?''

''It's because as goddesses, you need to express your femininity.'' Fayre answered, explaining his foot fetish in acute detail.

''In order to express femininity, you need to be barefooted. This is how goddesses are made. That's why I had you go into the river to become human and immortal.''

''I never knew being barefoot is an expression of femininity.'' White said.

''Me neither.'' 6O said, clearly perplexed as she stared at her own bare feet.

White and 6O could hardly believe that going barefoot is an expression of femininity. Throughout YoRHa's existence, none of the female androids, especially 2B, went barefoot as an expression of their femininity, not even the Operators. However, now that they're completely barefoot, White and 6O are free to express their femininity in any way they choose, and with nothing holding them back.

With their feast finished, Fayre, White and 6O left the table immediately.

At Fayre's bedroom, White and 6O pondered on their femininity and their humanity as Fayre himself looked away for a moment.

''Are we truly goddesses? Are we worthy of accustoming ourselves to our new human bodies? There's only one way to find out.''

''Fayre!'' White bellowed over to him to catch his attention.

''Yes? White?'' Fayre responded, eager to do whatever White says, fully aware that she is already barefoot.

White lifted her left leg up, wiggling her toes to keep Fayre's attention to her. At the same time, 6O walked behind Fayre sneakily, the sounds of her bare feet helping to mask her movements.

''As of this moment, you belong to us…and only us.''

At that precise moment, 6O somersaulted on top of Fayre, landing on his head, thus pinning him down with her bare feet.

''This is even better than I had hoped.'' Fayre said. ''You truly are the real deal.''

As 6O pinned Fayre down, White laid down the rules.

''You will obey every one of my orders."

"Yes, my queen." Fayre replied.

The reply made White blush a little, but she quickly regained her composure and walked to him.

"Open your mouth." White said.

"Yes, my queen." Fayre replied enthusiastically.

He opened his mouth and White slowly moved her right foot close to his mouth. Immediately, Fayre started sucking on her toes, to her satisfaction. As it happened, 6O walked off Fayre, who continued lying down whilst sucking White's toes, unwilling to break his oath of loyalty to White.

6O walked around Fayre teasingly, trying to lull him into thinking she would be next. In fact, she was itching to join in the fun, as she wasn't keen on taking turns. Fayre continued to suck White's toes as 6O continued going around in circles.

"Two for one." 6O said, as she finally stopped walking around Fayre and lifts her left foot on Fayre's mouth. He immediately started sucking on her toes as well, while holding down White's right foot.

Both White and 6O laugh at him, clearly enjoying their new lives as Fayre's muses. For them, their past lives as androids meant nothing. Now that they're human, they are free to do whatever they please.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the old city, 2B and 9S were still scouting around, with Pods 042 and 153 trailing behind them.

"Alert!" Pod 042 blared upon seeing a mysterious figure on the desert floor. "Mysterious presence detected!"

"This may be too much for us to handle together." 2B said to 9S. "You need to stay here, 9S."

"But, 2B!" 9S protested.

2B cuts him off. "Please, do it for our mission's sake."

After a brief sigh, 9S responded.

"Yes, 2B. I understand."

2B jumped off the building, with Pod 042 following close behind. Upon landing on the desert floor, 2B followed the mysterious figure, trying to get a fix on the situation. Unknown to her, the mysterious figure is actually White, trying to entice 2B into being another one of Fayre's muses.

2B continued to walk through the desert, trying to find signs of life.

"Isn't it weird to find someone in a place like this?" 2B asked.

"It is." Pod 042 replied.

"I don't mean to complain, but…"

"2B?"

2B, hearing a familiar voice, immediately turned around to find White right behind her. The shock started to set in; she could hardly believe her eyes.

"I must be dreaming." 2B said, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"It's really me." White replied. "This is no dream."

"Commander?..." 2B asked her, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"I already told you, didn't I?" White reminded her. "I'm no longer the Commander of YoRHa."

"It really is you." 2B said.

"Just call me by my name." White replied.

"Sure, White." 2B said enthusiastically, but her mood shifted when she noticed that White is barefoot.

"Um, where are your boots?" 2B asked.

"Well, about that…I burnt them in a pyre."

2B could hardly process what White just said to her.

"You burnt them?" 2B asked.

"Yes." White continued. "I actually like being barefoot. It makes me embrace my own femininity."

"Uhhhh, I don't understand." 2B replied.

"Let me show you something." White said, while ushering 2B to Fayre's house.

With no other options, 2B followed White to Fayre's house. Throughout the journey, Pod 042 remained silent. As White and 2B traverse the desert, 2B herself started to ponder on why White decided to be perpetually barefoot. Her thoughts dwelled on the possibility of being barefoot to better express herself. She could barely understand the concept, given the façade of being emotionless, yet her curiosity got the better of her.

Once 2B and White arrive at Fayre's house, the former heard a familiar squeal.

"2B!"

It was 6O, who was running toward 2B like crazy, excited over the fact that she was finally reuniting with her. She hugged 2B almost immediately.

"6O? What are you doing here?" 2B asked, confused over the fact that 6O was at Fayre's house.

"It's a long story, 2B." 6O answered.

It didn't take long for 2B to notice that 6O is also barefoot, puzzling her even further.

"You're barefoot too?" 2B asked 6O.

"Yes." 60 answered.

"Let me guess." 2B continued. "It's to better express your femininity. Is that correct?"

"Oh, 2B. Of course it is." She replied with romantic fervour.

"There's more to come."

Fayre revealed himself to 2B. The sudden appearance of the human caused 2B to react instinctively, drawing her katana.

"Calm down there." Fayre said. "I'm no threat."

"Who are you?" 2B asked him, pointing her katana aggressively in the process.

"It's alright, 2B." White said, trying to calm her former subordinate down.

"2B, please. He's a friend." 6O said.

Under pressure from White and 6O, 2B reluctantly lowered her katana and sheathed it.

"What do you want?" 2B asked Fayre.

"Please follow me." Fayre said to 2B.

"Alright, then." 2B said, more confused than ever.

Fayre and 2B head into the tunnel, with White and 6O following close behind. Once they arrived at the river, 2B was enamoured by its beauty.

"Well, go on." Fayre said. "Go inside it."

2B took off her boots and stockings and jumped into the river immediately. At that moment, as the light illuminated the river, Pod 042 started to blare again.

"Alert! Unknown light engulfing the area! Contact lost with unit 2B."

Once the light finally faded, 2B came out of the river, completely wet and now fully human. She stepped into the sand, to the excitement of 6O. As 2B removed her visor, revealing her eyes, she looks up at White and 6O, uttering the words.

"I am finally free."

Three hours later, 2B, White and 6O were walking in the desert. As they stop at a hill, 2B started to ponder on her new life.

"I feel the soft friskiness of the sand on the soles of my feet. I feel that my body has changed so much since I went inside that river. I'm pretty sure that this is what being human feels like."

"We all have that feeling." White said.

"I wonder if we are going to see everyone at the Bunker again." 6O said.

"I'm sure that they'll come to us, 6O." 2B replied. "Life at the Bunker was hard on all of us."

"Yeah." White said. "We're much better here on Earth than on the Bunker."

"That we agree on."

"Come on." 2B said. "Let's go hunting for Desert Roses."

"Ohhh! I can't wait to see a real Desert Rose right in front of me." 6O said excitedly.

2B, White and 6O all chuckle and head out. As they walk out into the sunset, 2B carved a heart on the sand with her left foot, signifying that her days as an android are well and truly over. The three women go deeper into the desert, as a swarm of doves fly overhead, covering the sky.

The age of YoRHa is coming to a close, and the era of Goddesses is just beginning.


End file.
